


Amanece

by Maia_Nebula



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Nebula/pseuds/Maia_Nebula
Summary: Mami, ¿has visto las estrellas? Ahora brillan más intensamente. Papá dice que puedo verlas claramente porque no hay electricidad en las calles. Yo creo que es porque tú sabes que no me gusta la oscuridad y no quieres que sienta miedo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Amanece

Mami, ¿has visto las estrellas? Ahora brillan más intensamente. Papá dice que puedo verlas claramente porque no hay electricidad en las calles. Yo creo que es porque tú sabes que no me gusta la oscuridad y no quieres que sienta miedo.

Pero siento miedo, Mami. Desde que te fuiste, Papá no ha sido el mismo. Ahora habla de que nos “vienen a buscar” y que nos “va a pasar lo mismo”, y no deja que nadie nos visite. Tampoco me deja salir y hoy reforzó las ventanas y la puerta con madera.

Yo lloré y le pedí que no lo hiciera. ¿Qué pasaría si tú quisieras entrar, si trataras de acurrucarme hasta dormir como hacías todas las noches? Él me dijo que no volverías.

Pero yo pienso que sí volverás, Mami. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tengo miedo. ¡Y es que, con las puertas y ventanas selladas, la casa es tan oscura! Sólo puedo ver las estrellas porque abrí un hoyito en las tablas de la entrada. Él me vio hacerlo, pero no dijo nada. Creo que tiene la esperanza de que tú quepas por ese agujero y seamos de nuevo un “nosotros”.

Porque sin ti no hay “nosotros”; sólo somos “Papá y yo”. Ya nadie canta mientras cocina, ni marcha conmigo al mercado. Ya nadie trae historias de lo que ocurre en el hospital, ni recibe a Papá sonriente cuando él llega del trabajo (¿cómo sonreír cuándo tú haces falta?)

Ahora, en lugar de rezar antes de acostarnos, Papá y yo lloramos juntos.

Papá se duerme rápidamente, pero los latidos de su corazón no calman el mío. Estoy convencida de que tu corazón sonaba diferente. ¿Recuerdas el dicho de la abuela? Cuando yo recostaba mi cabeza en tu pecho, tu corazón latía más rápido. Si “el amor late”, ¿me amabas más veces cada minuto?

Papá trató de explicarme lo que pasó el lunes. Me dijo cómo te convertiste en polvo y te uniste al aire, cubriendo todo el mundo. Me dijo que sin importar qué pase, ahora estoy más protegida porque tú puedes verme desde lo alto y él me cuida aquí en la tierra. Le pregunté si volabas como las aves. Me abrazó y me dijo que sí, que eras la ave más preciosa del cielo. Luego se entristeció mucho, por lo que no seguí haciendo preguntas.

¡Pero tengo tantas! Como: ¿por qué dejó que te cremaran? ¿Te dolió? ¿De verdad estás en el aire? ¿Nos estás viendo?

¿Me extrañas?

Yo te extraño. Siento que hace dos días me cambiaron el corazón por una piedra. Siento que el lunes me pusieron un nudo en la garganta y que tengo un río en los ojos. Si no fuera porque me debo concentrar para escribir estas líneas, despertaría a Papá con mi llanto.

Pero no puedo preocuparle: él es lo único que me queda.

También quedan estas notas, aunque dudo que pueda leerlas cuando amanezca. Aquí no hay luz suficiente para poder ver lo que escribo, y el rayito que viene de la entrada desaparece cada vez que alguien pasa frente a la puerta.

Y es que todavía hay muchas personas en la ciudad. Es como si nada hubiera pasado; como si tú no hicieras falta. Los adultos siguen trabajando a todas horas y los barcos siguen llegando al puerto. Puedo oír los motores de las fábricas, el paso de carretas y pedacitos de conversaciones fuera de la casa, además de las alarmas, los grillos y todos los ruidos usuales de los últimos años. Ni siquiera se nota que todos mis amigos se han ido al campo porque algunas familias permanecen aquí y sus niños salen a jugar en las calles.

Pero, al parecer, ya no saldré a jugar con ellos. Papá ha fortificado la casa para mantenernos a salvo aquí dentro. Él consiguió suficiente comida y agua para varios días, pero dice que es posible que se acaben antes de que termine todo esto porque “nunca nos rendiremos”.

¿Crees que me deje ir con él al mercado la próxima semana? Esta vez ordenó que me escondiera bajo la mesa. Tardó dos horas en volver y en ese tiempo sólo me preguntaba una y otra vez si al él también lo cremarían.

¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo? No hubiera sentido miedo porque, al salir Papá, me habrías puesto a tararear las canciones que suenan en la radio. O me habrías contado “Madre de un Marinero” de memoria. O me habrías recordado que mañana nos toca ir al santuario a orar. 

Pero ya no rezamos; sólo repetimos que queremos mantenernos a salvo…

Respiro profundo para llenarme del aire en que estás, pero me siento vacía. Sin tu corazón latiendo en mis oídos, no puedo dormir. Sin tu presencia, me siento sola. Porque ya ni tú ni Papá existen: tú no estás y él es otra persona.

Cuando él llegó a casa el lunes, tiró todas tus cosas al piso antes de quemarlas, llorando amargamente. Luego me sentó y me dijo que, por tu muerte honrosa, no debíamos hacer luto. No hemos parado de llorar desde entonces.

Juramos que daríamos la vida por nuestros líderes y nuestro país. Creo que eso sería más fácil que vivir sin ti. Ahora esta casa es puro silencio y oscuridad. Preferiría mil veces estar volando como ave contigo. Batiríamos nuestras alas sobre ambos ríos y veríamos la bahía y el monte de 333 metros desde lo alto. Disfrutaríamos de las lluvias y del sol, y de los festivales que se celebran cada año.

¿Recuerdas el de este verano? Me vestiste de rayas rojas, como la bandera, y fuimos al templo para rezar por los nuestros. Ofrecimos comida en honor a ellos, antes de cenar con los vecinos. Reímos y bailamos, celebrando el día. Luego fuimos al puerto a despedir a los barcos. Sin electricidad en las calles, nos iluminaban las estrellas y la luna.

Amanece. Lo sé por los ruidos de la calle y porque las estrellas han desaparecido, aunque no veo el sol todavía. Papá sigue durmiendo. Yo todavía no tengo sueño. Me pregunto cuántos más sufrirán como Papá y yo…

¿Cuántos de los que se han ido de esta ciudad han vuelto? Y aún así seguimos viviendo como si nada pasara, como si no importara que tantos nunca regresarán. Como si en sus familias ahora no hay un vacío, como si ellos no sienten lo que ahora yo siento. Porque ahora eres tú quien no volverá. Ahora eres tú quien está en el aire ahí afuera. La guerra seguirá por años y, porque no pueden verte, nadie sabrá que haces falta. Con Papá y yo encerrados en la casa, en la calle lentamente quedarás en el olvido.

Pero Papá y yo haremos luto por ti. Dentro de esta fortaleza de madera, Papá y yo recordaremos tu nombre. Te prometo que él y yo siempre te extrañaremos. Él seguirá murmurando tu nombre mientras duerme. Yo seguiré notando cómo las estrellas brillan y pensaré que tú iluminas la noche para que yo no sienta miedo.

Y, aquí, a salvo, Papá y yo nos preguntaremos a cada instante si puedes entrar –con el viento y la luz– por el hoyito que hice en la entrada...


End file.
